A study of the kinetics and properties of chemically stabilized glycosidases are being developed toward their potential use in the treatment of hereditary glycosidic enzyme deficiency disease. When stabilized by immobilization the glycosidases are reusable, more stable than in their native state and in a form that makes them ideal delivery vehicles in a strategy for enzyme replacement therapy by either direct implantation or extracorporeal perfusion.